A RETURN GIFT
by Duo's girl MAHI
Summary: This is continuation of Behen Ho To Esi fic written by Daya's fan Ashwini. Geet di, Divya di, Ashwini do peep in. OC BASED. Bashers STAY AWAY.


**Hello Everyone, this fic is on OC and lil Abhirika and DAREYA.**

 **Those who didn't read Daya's fan Ashwinis' Behen Ho to Esi fic do read that before reading this. This is its continuation.**

 **In that we saw Ashwini made our ( Duo, Geet di Divya di and me ) makeup and posted the pic on fb. So as we are her elder sisters we r here to give her a beautiful return gift * wink *.**

After all Ashwinis' shaitaani, Duo, Mahi, Geet di, Divya di washed their faces and settled on couch.

During this Ashwini was continuously teasing them. Poor we could not do anything as shaitaan is supported by her dear bhabhis' as they think that she is still bacchi.

" MAHI di aapki aate waali make up haldi waale Se acchi thi, aur Geet di Divya di aapdono toh ek dusre ko bada takarr derahe ho likes paane mein " Ashwini said giggling.

All three glared her.

She then turned to Duo and said, " Abhi Bhai Daya Bhai, Accha hua meine aapka namm nahi daala warna toh likes PE likes toot padti. Hazaaron ke badle karoodon me aayi LIKES. Aakhir aap itne handsome Jo lag rahe hein " and started laughing.

Before we could chase her Tarika and Shreya came and Ashwini gave a winning smile. We all had our dinner and then left for our apartment.

 **TRIO'S apartment : -**

After entering all settled down on couch and Mahi Said.

After entering all settled on couch and MAHI Said, " Di is shaitan ka bhi mujhe make up karna hein. Mujhe chudail bana diya usne, mujhe use kamse kam bhootni banana hein ".

" Ha sahi kaha, return gift toh banta hein " Divya said.

"Kuch bhi karo but be careful, inn maamlon mein uska dimag bahut tez chalta hein " Geet warned.  
" Di, relax hum bhi uski badi behne hein " MAHI Said and shared a hi-fi with Divya di.

Then both started thinking. Something clicked Mahis' mind, she shared it with Divya, she too agreed. Both went to Duo house.

 **Duo house :-**

Ashwini was watching TV, when the door bell rang. She opened the door and found MAHI and Divya.

She welcomed them in and all settled on couch. " Mein sabkeliye juice laati hu " said MAHI.

" Di, ye trick puraana hein, aap juice mein kuch milaake mujhe behosh nahi karsakti aur naahi mera makeup " Ashwini said.

" Hum Teri tarah shararat nahi karte, agar shak hein toh tu khud le AA juice " MAHI Sat.

Ashwini thought something and got up and went to kitchen but before going she made a call to her mobile from Dayas' cell and left it in Hall and went to kitchen.

As soon as Ashwini went to kitchen, MAHI Said " di aap mobile ready rakho, jaise hi wo aayega mein ye black powder usske chehre PE daal deti hu ".

Divya nodded. Ashwini heard this through her mobile.

We were busy in making plan of Ashwini make up so dint notice that instead of juice she bought a jug full of water with turmeric mixed in it

Before MAHI could throw black powder on her, Ashwini threw turmeric water on us, and blew the black powder in my hand on our Face. We again became ghost. She started laughing. Before she could take a pic we ran from there to guest room and washed our Face.

After that, " Kya di ye toh Bach gayi, idea flop hogaya ".

" Tera idea toh tha hi bekaar " Divya di said.

" Toh theek hein aap hi kuch batao " MAHI Said.

" Philhaal ghar chalte hein, waha sochti hu " Divya said.

MAHI nodded. Then both left from there and reached Apartment.

 **TRIO'S Apartment :-**

" Ash ka phone aaya ta. Bahut acchese hogayi na plan execute " Geet teased.

" Diii, aap hamesha uski side leti ho " MAHI complained.

" Accha Baba, suno I have a plan. Issbaar mein tumhaare saath chalungi toh usse shak nahi hoga " Geet said.

Then she shared her plan and Geet and Divya di went to Ashwinis' house.

But their plan too failed. Even Divya di made a plan that too went in vain.

" Dii I think hamara plan nahi time Galt hein " MAHI Said.

" kya matlab "

" Abi Ashwini ko pata hein ki hum usse badla lenge, toh woh saawdhaan rahegi. Hume tab plan banana chahiye jab uska iss baat PE dhyaan na ho " MAHI Said.

Other two agreed.

We were waiting for an opportunity meanwhile Abhirika and Dareya marriage was fixed. All were busy in marriage preparations. In these days once MAHI saw Ashwinis' FB login details.

 **On Haldi ceremony :-**

All were applying Haldi to Dulhan's and Dulha's. Ashwinis' Palm was full of Haldi as she had just applied Haldi to Dulhan's. Purvi while passing infront of Ashwini accidentally misbalanced and Ashwinis' Palm touched her face, and haldi landed on her face.

" SORRY " Purvi apologized.

" It's OK " Ashwini smiled.

" Side Mein jaake ponch le " MAHI Said offering a naapkin.

" Arre uske haathon mein Haldi hein , lau mein ponch deti hu " Divya said and took her to a side and wiped her face. Then they came back. But as soon as all saw Ashwini they started laughing. Trio who were giggling under breath, they too burst out laughing.

" Kya hua " Ashwini asked confused.

" Ek minute " Geet di clicked a pic of her and showed it to her.

" Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ye kese hua " Ashwini screamed.

" Ese " MAHI giggled showing the naapkin.

" Matlab Purvi di ka misbalance hona ... " Ashwini doubted.

" Nahi wo plan nahi tha woh bas sone PE suhaaga tha " Divya di giggled.

Ashwini frowned and went from their, to wash her Face.

Actually what happened is, The inner side of naapkin given by MAHI was coated with thin paste of. Cheese, butter, and cream. As Divya di wiped Ashwinis' face with it, that mixture landed on her and the turmeric too spread. She was . wearing a white lehenga .so it gave her a perfect BHOOTNI look.

After washing face Ashwini came down, Haldi ceremony went on, but Ashwini was roaming with .a phula hua face.

 **At night :**

Ashwini logged on to her fb account and was shocked to see her Bhootni attire pic posted through her account with a comment IT'S ME.

Same time she got a msg by MAHI, saying

" Apna Password Change karle 😋😋 "

Seeing this Ashwinis' mouth remained opened.

 **Ashwini do let me know how was ur return gift.**

 **No bashing.**


End file.
